The present invention generally relates to camera systems used for looking into tight confines, such as bore hole and water wells. More specifically, the present invention relates to a camera system with a simplified motorized camera actuator system to aid in movement of a camera in tight unfriendly environments, such as bore holes and water wells.
There are many different types of camera systems which can be used in tight confines, such as bore holes and water wells. Most of these devices lack ease of use when trying to rotate and position a camera in the tight unfriendly environment which could contain detrimental particles of dirt and water. Other camera systems with improved ease of use utilize sophisticated components which are easily damaged in unfriendly environments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera actuator system that is easy to use and durable in tight unfriendly environments.